Halo: The Unexpected Journey
by KateRose1995
Summary: A 14 year old master chief gets sent back in time to the 21st century. He has to adjust to life in high school and being in the 21st. Takes place right before he would have gotten his augmentations.
1. Chapter 1

**AN Sorry this idea was too good to pass up on… I know I know I should be working on my other stories, but I like this idea. I will probably do another version of this story where he does have augmentations.**

 **Story Summary**

 **A 14 year old master chief gets sent back in time to the 21st century. He has to adjust to life in high school and in the 21st. Takes place right before he would have gotten his augmentations.**

 **Chapter 1 The first day**

The last thing that the teenager remembered was the anticipation and silt pang of fear. This fear wasn't for himself, but for his family that he had grown up with. He feared that he might lose some of them. Those feelings were completely forgotten and replaced with anger and frustration. This was not where he fell asleep and based on his surroundings not the same time. He knew he had let down his family down and knew he would not get back, at least not for a while. He picked up a newspaper off the ground of the alley he lying in. The date on the newspaper was June 21st 2020. Yeah that is a little bit off john thought.

As John started to wander throughout the city, he quickly became lost. The 21st century was just as he had expected it would have been. It was full of people who could not give a second of thought to the teenager walking down the busy street in army fatigues. He didn't look out of place in the uniform due to the extreme shape his body was in. John knew he would probably feel better about where he was in the world if he had some of the basic needs of a human. As John continued wandering through the city a plan formed in the head of the boy.

He would go to an orphanage until a family would adopt him. He began to miss all of his fellow Spartans. The loss of all of them and the conclusion that he would not see anyone of them for a long while if at all. John rounded a corner and was met with a sight that reminded him of his three categories of interaction. **(For those who don't know in the book the fall of reach this is said about John "John only knew three ways to react to people. If they were his superior officers, he obeyed them. If they were part of his squad, he helped them. If they were a threat, he neutralized them.")** There was three armed men surrounding two young ladies who obviously did not want to be there. Unluckily for the men John decided to intervene.

"Hey! Let them go, they don't want to be with you!" yelled John at the men.

The three men turned their attention towards John. Clearly angry that this boy had the audacity of intervening.

"Why don't you mind your business or else we _will_ put you in a body bag." A man said who pulled out a gun and aimed it John. This was the final straw, John was on him in an instant and in one fluid motion took the gun out of his hand and slammed it into the man's face. The man fell to the ground with a now shattered nose, out of the fight.

The other two men cautiously approached John, one wielding a baseball bat and the other holding a reasonably large knife. The man holding the bat swung first John grabbed and twisted it out of the man's hand and used the handle end of the bat to knock the man out.

The next thing John knew was pain in his arm as the third man had scored a deep cut on John's arm. John hissed out of pain and suffered another cut from the third man. John raised the bat to prevent another slash of the knife. The man slashed down hard in an attempt to end the fight, but for his effort he got his knife stuck in the bat. John tossed the bat away before the last man could reclaim his knife from the piece of wood. The man was now worried as John was mad at the man and unleashed the pent up rage at the situation he was now in, into the man's body. John stopped when saw the man was falling to the ground.

John then turned his attention to the pair of girls who were cowering in a corner in the alley, crying. John walked towards them and said "They can't hurt you anymore. Are you to okay?", trying not to sound robot. The girls didn't respond and then after all of that John collapsed.

 **AN I just got this idea sorry had to do it expect another upload of this story soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN I have no idea where this story is going. I would like suggestions. If you like this story fav, follow, and or review.**

 **Chapter 2 The Hospital**

John woke up in a comfortable bed and for a second he thought he was back in his time, and that all of that was just a dream. That was until a doctor walked into the room, looking intently at a chart. The doctor did not immediately notice the now awaken 14 year old. John meanwhile had not taken his eyes away from the man, just staring at him. This awkward moment lasted for 30 seconds until the doctor was startled by the stare he was receiving.

The doctor then walked over and took a seat next to John and started talking. "Mr. Doe, what you did for those two was awfully brave. We have not been able to contact any family." John shifted a little bit in his bed. "Also we contacted the army they appear to not know you either. Who are you Mr. Doe?"

John knew he was not get another chance like this. Whatever he said here would decide his fate. Everything hinged on what he said here and now. For the first time in a long time he froze. He didn't know what to do, he had lived his life to the point where almost all the decisions were either yes or no. John had his life chosen for him up to this point and now he got to choose his life.

 **Time jump back to the fight (Girls POV)**

I didn't know what was going to happen to us. One second my twin and I are wandering down a street, the next we are shoved against a wall of alley by three men. I honestly would have screamed if I wasn't so worried about what they would do to us if I screamed. I didn't know what to do so I just resisted, I knew I wouldn't win in a fight any day of the week against one of these armed men let alone all three.

One of them put away his gun and start to reach for my for the zipper on my jeans. I freaked out, and for that my face was greeted by the back of the man's hand. This took most of the fight out of me, but not my sister who continued to resist.

That is when another man entered the alley. I thought I might be saved, the three men started to yell at the man in the army uniform. The man with the gun pulled it out and aimed it at the soldier. I worried for the soldier, but he disarmed and took down the man with the gun in one fluid motion. I heard the man in pain which gave me some joy. The other two men started to slowly approach the soldier.

My twin turned to me and said "We should get out of here, while they are distracted."

I turned to my sister and look at her like she was an idiot "Well… No duh, but the only exit is blocked by them if you didn't notice."

"Come on Kate let's hit them from behind, they will never know what hit them." said my twin who I begun to seriously doubt the intelligence of. "What? Oh, you think it is a bad idea don't you."

"Well, yeah! Yeah I do!" I respond. Our attention was once again brought to the fight unfolding in front of us, when the soldier hissed out of pain from a deep cut from the last man. I started to cry thinking that he was about to lose the fight and we would once again be back in trouble. My sister joined me, after another successful cut.

Before we knew it, the man with the knife was being punched hard and fast by the soldier. Not long after the man was on the ground and the soldier walked towards us. He said something that neither of us heard and he dropped, hard. I thought he was dead, or at least he was about to be. I didn't know what to do, we just kind of sat there. We were in shock of the events that just happened.

We didn't sit there long though as a police cruiser turned into the alley with its lights on. Two cops got out and immediately ran over to us. One of the cops said "Are you two okay?"

I responded with a nod, but pointed at the soldier. "But I don't think he will. He fought off all three of them alone."

One of the cops said "Dang, he must have been a real fighter!"

"Carl, not the time for that" said the older Cop. Then said into his radio, "We need an ambulance at Old Jones Lane immediately"

 **AN You know the old quote "Do what you love." Well it is complete lie, if you do what you love you will never try anything knew, like writing fiction. I have always hated writing ever since I was in Third grade. Why you might ask, well that is when they started to teach us cursive. Me with dyslexia struggled to read any of it. The teachers would exclusively write in cursive and still to this day I struggle to read it, but that is not the point, the point is I hated writing. I could not learn how to write in school for the longest time. I finally sat down a while ago and decided to start writing and I am happy to say it has opened my head to the possibilities of writing. I love it now. Oh yeah and the next chapter should be up in a day or two. Have a nice day! -Kate**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN I know I didn't release this when planned, but let's just say. Some stuff got deleted accidently and yeah. This is not the first time I have written this chapter. I am going to post it because I just keep rewriting it as I remember more from the chapter before it got deleted. It isn't turning out the same however. -Kate**

 **Chapter 3 Hospital Life**

Mike Mull was a physics teacher at SouthWest Central High School in Houston. He had been teaching there for over 30 years. He had thought he had seen everything a teacher could see, had experienced every level of students imaginable, from geniuses to people who only graduated based on luck. He was considering retiring, but he chose not too. The decision to stay on a few more years was so that he could be the teacher to two of his favorite student's kids.

When Mike Mull heard about what happened to the twins in the alley he was confused. It didn't make any sense to him, a random soldier comes to the rescue of two 14 year olds, who are being assaulted. Something didn't add up, he couldn't place it to what it was. He immediately jumped into his car and traveled to the hospital.

"Well, see I am not a part of the Army, or any of the branches of the Armed Forces. About my family I am an orphan, I have been living on the streets my entire life. I found this uniform in a dumpster. I didn't hurt those girls I was only trying to help them. Oh by the way my name is John." said John with a tone that reminded the doctor of a robot. The doctor thought he must be lying no orphan who was living on the streets should have that kind of muscle density. He chose to not stress the issue at the moment.

"So what is your full name?" said the doctor desperate to cut the tension.

"John"

"John Doe it is. Age?"

"I think Fourteen years old."

"You don't look 14. You look older than a teenager."

"You could say I had a rough childhood, but I look older than I am."

"Based on your age you should be a freshman in high school, but I don't think you are ready intellectual to go."

"I am ready, trust me I can handle school." said John with a slight anger. This man who had only 15 minutes of interaction with me thought he knew me. The doctor shook his head.

"Isn't there a test I can take to show you I can go." John was fighting to go to High School for one reason. If he wanted to get back to his time he would have to learn and if he didn't get back, the knowledge he would learn here would be tremendous in his future.

"Okay, okay! I get it you really want to go to High School. There is a test you can take, it would be in mid July. You could only take it if I clear you too." said the Doctor. John relaxed knowing that at least for the time being, the future was safe. The Doctor looked at John and said "Hope you feel better in time for the test. I can tell you that it is hard and you might need to do some studying."

The Doctor exited the room and walked down the hallway and entered another room. This room had two beds and a girl in each. The two girls were talking to each other in a weird mix between arguing and friendly banter. The conversation didn't last long as one of the girls noticed the doctor and spoke to him. "Hi I'm Kate, the person over there", gestures to her twin, " who looks like me is my twin sister, Anna. I am guessing you are our doctor?"

"Yes, I am your doctor. My name is Dr. Fusselman. You two should be okay. All Kate has is slight bruising to the arms, a very mild concussion, and a cut on your hand. Well Anna has a sprained ankle and wrist, a hairline fracture to your right radius, and minimal bruising to right forearm. Both of you will recover from your wounds. You'll be okay"

 **July 10th**

"John you have my approval to go take that test, just don't hurt yourself taking the test." said Dr. Fusselman. John responded with a slight smile. Dr. Fusselman was confused by John, the kid had taken going to High School very seriously. Yet he never once studied for the test. Dr. Fusselman wanted to see how well the boy did. He honestly didn't know whether or not the kid would pass the test.

The twins Kate and Anna, had made a full recovery from the wounds they sustained while in the Alley, both physically and mentally. They were back to their normal selves or at least pretty close. Dr. Fusselman was disgusted by those three men and what they attempted to do. He was glad for the twins sake that John stepped in when he did, because if he didn't step in. Things would have happened that would have scarred the girls for life.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN if you are wondering, no I am not dead, I just accidentally deleted chapter 3 of the story and had really hard time rewriting. This chapter was easy to write. I would like some feedback, what you liked, what you didn't like, where should the story head, and did I make any errors. If you could that would be great! Thanks! -Kate!**

 **Chapter 4 You call this a Test?**

Tests, John had suffered through many tests during training, they had always taught him valuable skills or life experience. The tests John faced here they were different, he couldn't see any value in the tests before him. He knew their importance, but he couldn't find a purpose outside of getting him into high school, that is with the lack of documented formal education.

They started him with a math test, John didn't know what to expect, they only other people he could compare himself to during his life were either Dr. Halsey, his peers, or the occasional ONI spook. He stacked up well against his peers, but he wasn't the smartest. The ONI spooks were phantoms, the same person who gave him a psych evaluation one day wouldn't be seen again. Then there was the genius herself Dr. Halsey, John paled in comparison. John was sure that she was the smartest person he had ever met, and maybe even the smartest he would ever meet.

As he began the math section he flew right through it like a MAC round through a transport. He showed all of his work, he remembered that errors can lead to problems in a mission, he double checked each problem before moving on. Nothing slowed him down, to John this was bread and butter, so was history. The history section was mainly about wars and dates. He had learned about those events for eight years, he could recall any of that information like he would strip a gun, fast but prefect.

The two men who gave the exam were confused when John finished each section in a quarter of the time given. They reluctantly gave John the next section of the test, Science. They told him the instructions in a monotone voice that progressed at the speed of snail. John was sitting there waiting for the instructions to finish. His mind started to wander, he thought back to the many hours he spent mastering the material, he had just taken tests over. He felt ashamed that they called this a test, he only had to show the most basic understanding of the subjects in order to pass. His train of thought was broken when the man who was reading the instructions said finally breaking away from the monotone voice "You may begin."

John opened his packet and was greeted by the words Science Exam written on the second page, he kept on flipping the page till he got to something useful. The word Biology, followed by ten simple multiple choice questions. John was dying of boredom, he thought these tests would bring a challenge. He flipped to the next section which said Chemistry, he once again filled out ten easy questions and moved on.

John smiled, he saw his favorite subject, Physics. He turned the page with some reluctance, he expected the worst. He expected they had brutally murdered it into ten easy multiple choice questions. He was however pleasantly surprised when he say Short Response Questions. He answered the question about rotational motion with a perfectly worded explanation, that was probably better than that a textbook would give. For the first time since the fight he felt somewhat at home in the 21st century.

He finished up the following 4 questions with expertly worded answers that would have made his teacher, Deja, applaud and it was hard to make a smart AI applaud. As he turned in this part of his test, he felt a sense of dread fill him. He knew what was coming next, the English language section. He knew that there would be an essay section to it. John could write quite well, but the way he wrote was more of a problem. When John wrote anything, it was always to the point, no embellishments. He wrote as if was writing another after action report.

Before he was given the last section the men giving the test offered a break to John. Who almost declined it, but then decided it would be a good idea. He had experienced enough of the tests for now. Ten minutes later he returned and started to take the English section, his worries disappeared, he started writing the essay which was a persuasive piece. Which was a polished gem in 45 minutes. He finished with some easy multiple choice questions.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long, it has just been a few busy weeks. I will try to write more chapters. I feel pretty good about this chapter and my writing in general. I think I am improving as a writer. I love to hear your thoughts. They really make my day if not more. If you want more of this story and you have ideas on where this story should go leave a review. -Kate**

Chapter 5 I hate High School

School Boards almost always encounter orphans going to school, but usually by high school, they had already been in school for a few years. School Boards are also used to new students, but very rarely were they one in the same. The system didn't know what to do, John wasn't part of an orphanage or tied down anywhere. They could put him anywhere, and based on his test scores he could do anything.

The super athletic body of John, couldn't handle school. In the traditional way, of course, it could, but it couldn't handle the lack of a challenge these classes showed. John loved challenges he liked to win, but it wasn't going to break him if he lost. John knew that a challenge always brought a learning experience if came into with that mindset. However mundane high school classes bored him for one of the first times he could remember.

When he was training to be a Spartan there was no time to be bored, you were training night and day and when you weren't training there was classes. Those alongside sleeping and eating took up all of Johns time. He wasn't used to having downtime and it was in spades in a high school classroom. John knew after the first day this current situation wasn't going to work out. Something would need to change and fast.

With his current arrangement of classes, John wasn't taking any of the 'hard' classes. He was only taking the most basic classes a Freshman could take. John knew he was far beyond this level expected in this class. Another problem was the lack of any sports, John was used to a work out every single day, this grew from the part of the day he hated, when he first became a part of the Spartan program, to become the cornerstone of his day. These snags would compound over the span of the first week of school. Enough so that John complained to the school's counselor.

This might have been a big deal for most children at John's age of 14, but John was not like the rest of his peers. He had disdain for the ONI spooks and their never-ending series of questions, this carried over to the school's counselor. This event combined two things that John hated, spooks and asking for help from a superior, and turned what would be a normal meeting for most, into something John say was essential as a battlefield.

As John sat down outside of the counselor's office, he had flashbacks of the first day, his first day in a new life. His handler never letting go, never even giving John the chance to escape. John had felt so much dread, as he was attempting to fight a fight he would never win. What filled him with dread then was what he couldn't control, he had to go anywhere this man wanted him to go to, and all of that with a lack of any possibility of escape. John felt the same sense of dread, but it was the lack of a possibility of escape, it was quite the opposite. He could run at any second he wanted to, but the dread came from what this meeting meant. John deciding his future, and being in complete control of the vehicle for the first time in his life. Before he could say how fast to go, now he could choose the streets. As the minutes dragged on John felt the urge to leave and run away grow in him.

Much like that of a smart AI of the 26th century, John noticed everything, but under high loads might not comprehend everything they notice. John noticed the door open and a middle-aged woman walks out, but it didn't mean he realized who that was. The brakes on John's train of thought were slammed as the woman coughed. The woman stuck her hand out which was quickly met by the firm handshake of the boy in front of her, who had now risen to meet her.

"Hello there, John!" she said looking at her clipboard, "I'm Mrs. Polly your counselor! Was there any reason why you wanted to talk to me?"

John replied in a series of sentences a slight pause in between each, "Well, yes there was. I would like to change my classes, the classes I have right now just aren't the right fit for me. I would like to have some harder classes and some sport." The teenager thought to himself 'Well that was easy!' John was about to start to walk away when Mrs. Polly spoke up.

"We'll have to sit down and discuss which classes you want to take." she entered her office and signaled for John to follow her. John sighed and followed the school counselor. The Lady began almost the second that John sat down in a chair across from her desk. "Any ideas on which sport you want to be in?"

"Uh, I don't know. What are my options?" said the boy not familiar with the sports of the 21st century America. John had not had spare time to play games, but he still remembered the fun he had winning all of the games he played when he was 6 years old. Which felt like an eternity ago, despite it only being 8 years.

 **AN This might lead to you guys hating me on where I ended the chapter, but I really need your input for the next chapter as it will decide where the story goes. I need some classes and sports for John to take or ponder. Try to keep those sports to ones in America. Also yes I might consider the idea that gave minecraft93. Thanks for reading and see you in the next one! -Kate**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Morning**

John woke up and got up immediately, for most of his life training was everything and started up early in the morning. John's natural sleep cycle always got him up when he needed it to. He had never had a need for an alarm, he was either going to wake up naturally or be woken up. The latter meaning punishments, so when he woke up, he knew it was for something. Today it was for that long walk to school. John wasn't naive by any stretch of the imagination, if anything he was the opposite, almost everybody he had ever met had a purpose, and most of the time they didn't tell him. He didn't want to mess around with the people with the orphanage, it would mean less time for learning. An unnecessary interaction can lead to problems down the road, yes they might make for good allies at one point, but he didn't want to deal with them at the current moment.

What he did have to deal with was school, he had been put into almost all of the hardest courses a freshman could take, not all AP courses, but very close to it. He didn't know what to expect from the class, the classes he had before were a breeze. These he knew would be harder, the real question was how much harder than he old classes. He doubted they could be on the same level as Dr. Halsey's crash course through all things physics. He did what any good, sane leader would do when they don't know what the enemy is up to, recon. He was going to meet all of his new teachers in the morning to try to get a bearing on how the class was going to go. One small problem, they wouldn't be there when he arrived, as a matter of fact nobody would, if he took a direct route. Which he didn't take, he ran around the city of well over a million, he had not really been to any part of the city other than to and from school.  
John became lost in his thought as he ran, he was thinking all about the first day at camp, Kelly and Sam. He how he had hated them on after that first day, but then soon they became the two closest people in his life. 'Maybe this place may be like that one day' John thought to himself as a car stopped next to him on the street. He didn't think much of it and continued to run, but when it matched his pace and followed him. John stopped, hoping they would just continue driving, but the car slammed on the brakes and started to reverse . John now knew something was definitely up.

 **AN I am not dead, nor have I abandoned the story, I just wrote myself into a corner, then I moved. Neither of which lead to me wanting to put a lot of effort into writing, but then I realized that I like writing this story and I spent a lot of time on fixing it, which lead to a lot of my planning going out the window. The next chapter I will try to get ASAP, but with my planning gone, I make no promises.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN So sorry, I was trying to learn about Football, so that I could not look like a complete and utter idiot while writing. I wrote this chapter with my limited knowledge of Canadian football, it didn't get much right. This was a chapter long in the making, it just took forever for me to even get past the corner I wrote myself into. Then I had to rewrite because it was a disaster of a chapter. If you like this chapter please leave a review, I love reading them, they are highlight of my writing experience. If you have a thought about this story, in order to make it better or telling me what you like about, please tell me, review. Hope you guys have a nice thanksgiving. -Kate**

 **Chapter 7 Getting in deep**

John knew that he was in trouble, but he couldn't figure out why anybody would want to hunt him down, he hadn't done anything yet, well except beat a few guys. Nevermind, that's a good enough reason, merely human nature to try and get revenge. John knew that even the dumbest Marine wouldn't send the same force to take an enemy, that failed the first time. No matter how much he hated it, he had to run from this fight. Just as the doors opened, the boy took off into a full sprint down the street turning down the first street, he got too. With this John took the spilt second, that he was turning to look back, and see the car had taken chase.

John had no plan of action, and he couldn't out run the car, nor could he beat up them up. The deserted street, offered no place to go. All these thoughts raced through his brain, but not the thought to see if the car had turned to follow him. If he had he would have seen the car had continued down the road, not making the turn. It took a couple of minutes to realize this fact, he was so used to people being after him, everyone he met being against him that he failed to realize not everyone was an enemy.

The rest of John's trip to the school was uneventful that was until he reached the school and saw the exact car that was chasing after him in the parking lot outside his school, John thought it might be the same make of car, but John dismissed it as nothing. As John reached the front door he remembered that he had signed up for football practice which would have practice this morning. John rushed towards the football field, in a full sprint, feeling very winded as he reached the field after all the running he had already done.

As he approached the field he noticed how run down it was, the field was patchy and mostly a mud pit, that only barely had enough grass on it to paint the yard markers. The bleachers if you could call them that were relics that should have been retired long ago, made of wood was probably at least 20 years old, and that would give you a splinter even if you were careful. That was to say nothing of the other 'buildings' surrounding the field, looking like they were built before the bleachers and never had any maintenance performed since. John, who had been trained at state of the art physicalities, from the future, but none of that was important, he had spent enough time as a spartan to know being late was never a good thing.

John took off it a light jog towards the group of men wearing windbreakers, who John thought were most likely the coaches, who stopped talking as he approached. As John reached the group, one of the coaches jogged towards him, and stuck out his hand towards John for a handshake. Which John met almost immediately, the Coach said, "So you must be the new kid, Welcome to the team, I am Coach Breakwater. Did you find the field alright?"

John was taken aback for a second, he had expected at the very least a firm talking too, but then again, this wasn't the military. "Yes, sir I found everything just fine, just got sidetracked on my way to school."

The coach had a slight smile on his face, after the last bit, which John noticed, "That was you wasn't it? You were in that car!" The second the words left his mouth he realized that he hadn't thought that entirely through, but it was met by some laughter from the group of coaches.

"No, that was Jimmy, the Quarterback coach, and from what I hear you are the fastest runner he has ever seen. By the way, he was trying to offer you a ride, his kid recognized you from school." John's face was just a wash with relief.

"Hey you might wanna get dressed practice starts in 5, your locker is 267, combo is 8 29 34, in that building." said Coach Breakwater, as he pointed towards a decrepit building. John took off in a sprint towards the building, trying to make up for the stupid first impression he had with the coaches. As he ran he heard the Coach day "Jimmy, you weren't lying, that kid sure is fast."

It didn't take long for John to enter the locker room, as he entered he was met with a wall of people leaving. Which John had to wait for them to exit first, when he finally entered, he saw a framed photo of a football team, which had the words, 1987-1988 State Champions. He saw the faces of the players, some of them reminded him of his friends, one looked exactly like Sam, another Fred, there was even a player who had a passing resemblance of Fajad.

John shook out of his a stupor and began to look for, his locker, he spent a minute walking through the locker room searching for his locker, when he finally found his locker it was already open. John didn't even care, he had no real possessions worth taking. He quickly pulled the pads out of the locker. He strapped the pads on as if it was second nature. As it was he had been putting armor on all his life these, well not as protective as even a simple Marine's kit, it was also lighter. John pulled on his jersey, which was simply a large white and blue shirt, grabbed his helmet and ran outside.

When he got out of the locker room and took a few steps to try to reach the group of kneeling players surrounding Coach Breakwater, as he approached John tried to slow down, but all that did was make him perform a slide.

 **So once again I shall make my plea to leave some reviews, you guys and hope you guys have an amazing Thanksgiving! I will try to get the next chapter out by the end of the month. If you have some ideas about a mascot, a position for John to play, or thoughts about the story please share. Once this has been Kate, and hope you have a good one**


End file.
